Of the existing cytotoxic active ingredients for treating tumours, Taxol® (Paclitaxel; Bristol-Myers Squibb), a microtubuli-stabilising agent, plays an important role and has remarkable commercial success. However, Taxol has a number of disadvantages. In particular, its very poor solubility in water is a problem. It therefore became necessary to administer Taxol® in a formulation with Cremophor EL® (polyoxyethylated castor oil; BASF, Ludwigshafen, Germany). Cremophor EL® has severe side effects; for example it causes allergies which in at least one case have led even to the death of a patient.
Although the Taxan class of microtubuli-stabilising anti-cancer agents has been commended as “perhaps the most important addition to the pharmaceutical armoury against cancer in the last decade” (see Rowinsky E. K., Ann. rev. Med. 48, 353–374 (1997)), and despite the commercial success of Taxol®, these compounds still do not appear to represent a really great breakthrough in the chemotherapy of cancer. Treatment with Taxol® is linked with a series of significant side effects, and a few primary classes of compact tumours, namely colon and prostate tumours, respond to this compound only to a small extent (see Rowinsky E. K., inter alia). In addition, the efficacy of Taxol can be impaired and even completely neutralised by acquired resistance mechanisms, especially those based on the overexpression of phosphoproteins, which act as efflux pumps for active ingredients, such as “Multidrug Resistance” due to overexpression of the multidrug transport glycoprotein “P-glycoprotein”.
Epothilones A and B represent a new class of microtubuli-stabilising cytotoxic active ingredients (see Gerth, K. et al., J. Antibiot. 49, 560–3 (1966)) of the formulae:
wherein R signifies hydrogen (epothilone A) or methyl (epothilone B).
These compounds have the following advantages over Taxol®:    a) They have better water-solubility and are thus more easily accessible for formulations.    b) It has been reported that, in cell culture experiments, they are also active against the proliferation of cells, which, owing to the activity of the P-glycoprotein efflux pump making them “multidrug resistant”, show resistance to treatment with other chemotherapy agents including Taxol® (see Bolag, D. M., et al., “Epothilones, a new class of microtubuli-stabilizing agents with a Taxol-like mechanism of action”, Cancer Research 55, 2325–33 (1995)). And    c) it could be shown that they are still very effective in vitro against a Taxol®-resistant ovarian carcinoma cell line with modified β-tubulin (see Kowalski, R. J., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 272(4), 2534–2541 (1997)).
Pharmaceutical application of the epothilones, for example for tumour treatment, is possible in an analogous manner to that described for Taxol, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,803; U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,804; U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,478).
In order to be able to use the epothilones on a larger scale for pharmaceutical purposes, however, it is necessary to obtain appropriate amounts of these compounds.
Until now, the extraction of natural substances by means of myxobacteria, especially the epothilones from the cell strain Sorangium Cellulosum Soce90 (deposited under no. 6773 at the German Collection of Microorganisms, see WO 93/10121) was described in literature. In order to obtain a satisfactory concentration of the natural substances, especially the epothilones, in the culture medium for the subsequent extraction, previously an adsorbate resin based on polystyrene was always added, for example Amberlite XAD-1180 (Rohm & Haas, Frankfurt, Germany).
However, the disadvantage of this process is that, on a large scale, it leads to an abundance of problems. Valves are impaired by the globules of resin, pipes can block, and apparatus may be subject to greater wear due to mechanical friction. The globules of resin are porous and therefore have a large inner surface area (about 825 m2/gram resin). Sterilisation becomes a problem, as air enclosed in the resin is not autoclaved. Thus, the process cannot be practicably carried out on a large scale using resin addition.
On the other hand, without adding resin globules, a satisfactory concentration of epothilones cannot be achieved in the culture medium.
Surprisingly, the requirements for finding a way out of this dilemma have now been found, enabling a satisfactory concentration of natural substances to be obtained from micro-organisms, in particular myxobacteria, which produce epothilones such as epothilone A or B, in particular a concentration of epothilones A and B, in the culture medium, without the addition of resins, and thus enabling production of these compounds, especially epothilones to be carried out on a technical and industrial scale without the above-mentioned disadvantages.